


I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble after 4x15, inspired by the <em>Shout</em> performance.</p><p>Kurt arrives home while his husband and daughter are being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul

Kurt shakes his head slightly to get the snowflakes out and smiles at Adam. He loves New York and everything about it, but the winters and being snowed in is not one of his most favourite sides of the city. It’s been four days now and he still needs to go to work- not like Blaine and Maggie who can stay at home and relax- fight through the horrible traffic and weather only to discover that the office had lost the power. 

At least, their apartment building is brightly lit. He turns the key and raises a startled eyebrow at the sheer noise coming from it. No wonder Blaine hadn’t responded to his calls or texts. It takes him a moment to recognize the noise as music and then another to pick out the lyrics and Blaine’s voice singing along, Maggie’s voice hitting almost every note as well. 

He grins, a rush of affection cursing through him, and puts his finger to his lip. Adam nods, a slight frown between his eyebrows that Kurt recognises as curiosity by now. They sneak towards the living room and Kurt almost laughs out loud at the sight presented to him.

Shout is playing loudly on the stereo and Blaine and Maggie are dancing around the table, throwing their hands up and leaning back in time with the music, shaking their hips and flinging their feet around. 

“Jump up and shout now, jump up and shout now!” they sing, jumping around with flailing limbs.

Maggie sees them first, skipping towards him, grabbing his hands and shouting more than singing “Jump, jump, jump!” He laughs and lets himself loose in the music for a minute, is almost sad when Blaine dramatically falls to his knees in front of them, drawing out the last notes. 

“Hi,” Kurt says, grinning widely. 

“Hi,” Blaine answers, smiling just as big, a little out of breath. His eyes trail towards Adam as he scrambles up, running a hand over his hair to fix it.

“I sent you a text,” Kurt says. “The power in the office is out.” 

“Oh,” Blaine nods, lays a hand on Maggie’s forehead and makes her head tip back slightly. “Could you get my cellphone for me, sweetheart?” he asks and she runs off, squealing.

Blaine rolls his eyes and takes a step closer, taking Kurt’s hand in his and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“She’s been a horror all day, at least music lifts her mood. And hopefully tires her out. She’s been whining since you left this morning,” Blaine whispers before turning to Adam and holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Blaine.” They shake hands and Kurt toes off his shoes and squeezes Blaine’s forearm, smiles quickly at Adam who moved on to small-talk about the horrors of snow, and makes his way towards their bedroom when he can hear Maggie rooting around.

“I found it!” Maggie tells him proudly, holding up the cellphone from between the covers of their bed. 

“What’s it doing in our bed?” Kurt asks, starts unbuttoning his dress-shirt. 

“Daddy and I had breakfast in bed this morning. And then we watched two movies and we had second breakfast and elevensies and then lunch. We were like hobbits,” she tells him, slinging her legs at the edge of the bed, unlocking Blaine’s phone. 

“Is that why you are still in your pyjamas?” he asks and tugs a thick sweater from his closet, hangs the dress shirt carefully. 

“Yes!” Maggie exclaims. 

“What do the messages say?” Kurt asks, pressing a kiss to her head and picks her up, settles her on his hip. She is getting too big for it, heavy and big, but he buries his face in her hair for a minute, makes his way to the kitchen and listens to her quietly sounding out the words of his message. 

Blaine and Adam moved on to movies and the horror of the remake of Die Hard. Kurt rolls his eyes and sets Maggie on the closest kitchen chair.

“Adam is staying for dinner,” Blaine tells him. 

Maggie gasps. “What about supper? And tea?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes again and smirks when Blaine playfully gasps, “What do you think of me, miss, that I would forget?”

“We’ll have your tea right now and then you two will scarper off so Adam and I can work,” Kurt says and Adam snorts. 

“Can you read The Hobbit to me again, Daddy?” Maggie asks, dragging her chair across the kitchen to climb on the counter to reach the cookie jar. 

“Margret,” Kurt scolds and she grins at him, two teeth missing and entirely too unafraid. “No climbing on furniture, especially not in the kitchen,” he says.

“Or we’ll have to work on your homework instead,” Blaine says, snagging an orange from the bowl and starts to peel it. 

Maggie lets out a heavy, put upon sigh and sits down next to Adam, staring at him. 

“You talk funny,” she says. “Like in stories. Are you from a fairtytale? Did Papa find you on the way home and had to rescue you?” 

Kurt chokes on his coffee and starts giggling uncontrollably. Blaine wraps his arms around his waist and hides his face against Kurt’s neck, laughing soundlessly. 

“Love you,” he whispers and then snags Maggie out of her chair, lifting her into the air and roaring, the two of them yelling something about dragons and smoke as they vanish into Maggie’s room.

Kurt turns back towards Adam, fighting the stupid grin on his face.

“I guess that explains a lot,” Adam says and Kurt frowns at him. 

“About what?” he asks and sits down, refilling Adam’s coffee.

“Why you won’t even look at anyone, let alone flirt back.”

Kurt snorts. “Let’s get to work,” he says and leans back to grab their folders off the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Because all I could think of during Shout was that Blaine would definitely be the guy who would sing and dance with his children in the silliest ways, crawling over the floor and jumping around.
> 
> Also a bit of my headcanon: Margret will be their daughter, after Margaret Thatcher Dog (and because Kurt is obsessed with Britain and it sounds like some British duchess) and they will put it in her arms the day she is born.
> 
>  
> 
> Slight AU as in that I liked to have Adam here and so Kurt and Adam met as co-workers when Klaine was back together.


End file.
